A Forbidden Child
by Zutarashipper
Summary: When Hestia finally falls in love its not with a guy, but with a girl. When she dies Hera gives Hestia a child. However bad things happen when gods break vows. What will happen to this all too powerful little girl, as she is raised by abusive foster parents, deals with bullies and faces monsters. What will happen when she not only battles monsters, but her demons. trigger warning


**Here is a new story for you all. Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson**

**AN. We have all read stories of artemis having a forbidden child but what about another goddess, one that also vowed to stay a maiden forever. I created this character for a syoc but she wasn't accepted. So I decided to make my own story about her. I hope you like it.**

Hestia was very good at hiding things. She his her resentment for Dionysus and instead gave up her throne for him. She hid that she wanted a kid but wanted to be with no man and instead she vowed to be a maiden. She his her sadness when all the other gods went to fight alongside their children when fighting the giants and instead stayed back to take care of the hearth, because apparently that's all she is good for. She resented not being able to vote along with the counsel and instead stared into the fire, trying to forget her feelings. She was saddens that no one ever seemed to notice her, they all just walked by, she wasn't important enough for anyone to even glance her way. She was just a _minor_ god. In fact, the first person to notice her in years was Nico Di'Angelo. He was also the first man she had wanted to fall in love with. He was so nice to her and he knew how it felt to be an outcast. But like the oracle had said long ago, Hestia was not destined to fall in love with any man. Eventually, Nico to found love. He even had a daughter, something Hestia would give anything to have.

Years past and Nico's daughter, Bianca, grew to be strong beautiful woman. Hestia couldn't help but notice that so. Bianca fought many monsters and became a great hero. The first time she saw Hestia was when she was a little girl. As she grew up she never forgot Hestia. They were the best of friends and they even fell in love. However at the tender age of fifteen, Bianca was fighting a hellhound when another came behind her and bit off a good section of her side. Everyone tried to help but it was not to be. The fates had cut her tread of life and she died in Hestia's arms. She was covered in the burial shroud but before they could burn her body in the bonfire at camp half blood, Hestia carried her love to Olympus and laid Bianca in her own hearth. But not only did Bianca's body go into the fire, but so did all the love and grief of Hestia. Hera knew of Hestia love for Bianca and gave her a gift, the best one she could, a child.

After everyone left Olympus and retired to their houses, Hestia was left staring at the ashes of her love when the ashes started moving. A small baby appeared from the ashes and looked straight at Hestia. The girls tiny eyes were a beautiful forest green with gold flecks in them. She seemed to glow like candle light and she smiled the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She looked like an almost exact replica of Bianca except for her eyes. Her eyes looked like Hestia's. Hera came up behind Hestia.

" Beautiful, isn't she. I know you're curious so I'll tell you how I did it." Hera was so excited she seemed . to burst." Because of your love for Bianca I was able to create this little bundle of joy from Bianca's DNA and your feelings. " Hestia was in shock. This was her child. The one she had wanted all her life and here when was sitting in front of her in a pile of ashes. Hestia picked her up gingerly and Hera gave her a blanket to wrap the baby in." Thank you. " Hestia voice was barely a whisper." Bianca Elizabeth. That will be your name."

Elizabeth grew so fast. Soon she was one year old. Although everyone loved her so much, Zeus told Hestia she had to go to earth since she was half human. Because she had no mortal parent and they thought it would not be wise to explain to the camp what had happened, Hestia regretfully had to put poor Elizabeth in foster care and watch as her little girl grew up.

**That's the end of this chapter,I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about Elizabeth growing up. Please follow favorite and review, see ya guys, bye**.


End file.
